What Happens Now?
by Starladoll86
Summary: My point of view on how the post-graduation plans talk should go between Mike and Tina. It's all about Tike but will have a little bit of everyone.


"I'm sorry Tina; I just won't be able to do this. I won't be able to give dancing my all if I'm am wishing I was back here with you. It is just for now though and we will see how things go after this year." Mike told Tina as they were sitting on a bench in the park across the street from her house. Tina had tear drops rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't do this Mike, we can make it work I promise." Tina begged. "I can't Tina. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I will see you in a year." Mike said and started to walk away as Tina completely broke down.

Tina shot straight up in her bed. Pulling her hand to her cheek realizing she really was crying. This was the 6th time she had that nightmare since finding out that Mike was going to go to NYU. There was two weeks of school left and Tina had a gut feeling that the end was near for her relationship with Mike and it made her sick every time she thought about it. Every time she thought about asking Mike about what will happen to them, she would chicken out or the moment wasn't quite right. She put her head in her hands hoping to push the dream out of her mind before getting up.

The alarm went off 5 minutes later causing her to roll out of bed and start getting ready for school. The dream made her too tired to dress in her normal wardrobe so she went for simple this morning. She threw on a pair of jeans, a long plain shirt, boots, and a few necklaces. Grabbing her backpack, she headed downstairs to grab something to eat and then head to school. "Is everything ok sweetheart?" Michelle asked Tina as she put a plate of eggs in front her. "I'm fine just tired. There is just a lot going on at school right now." Tina said but Michelle gave her a look like she didn't believe her. "Ok if you say so" Michelle said walking back into the kitchen.

Tina arrived at school to find Mike standing in front of her locker. She instantly started to smile and found herself starting to walk faster to him just so she could make sure he was real. When she was just a couple feet away from him, he turned around and saw her walking and started smiling himself. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Mike had his arms around her waist and had to pull her back after a minute. "Hey is everything ok?" Mike asked sensing something might be up. "Yes, I don't know why people keep asking me that today" Tina said slightly aggravated. "Sorry babe I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You ready for class?" Mike said taking her hand a leading her down the hall.

"Ok, what is going on with you today? First you are not near as cheerful as you usually are plus your makeup and wardrobe are dreadful." Kurt said to Tina as he sat down at lunch. "Kurt I am fine. I just didn't sleep very good last night. I wish everyone would just get off my case." Tina said standing up from the table and storming of to the bathroom passing Santana in the process. She ran to the opposite wall in the bathroom and just collapsed against it falling to the floor with her head in her hands. "Girl Chang, what's wrong this time? Did you break a heel or scratch your elbow?" She heard Santana ask. "Santana, could you please just leave me alone?" Tina said in between tears. Santana walked over and sat down next to Tina. "What is seriously going on? I'm not completely heartless you know." Tina looked up at her and saw Santana give her a little smile. "I'm scared of losing Mike at the end of the summer. He is heading to NYU and I will be stuck here. I don't know how I would handle it if he broke up with me." Tina said before she started to cry again. Santana put her arm around her and started to rub her shoulder. "Seriously Tina, that boy loves you more than anything. You two look happier than most married adults. I find myself starring at you two wishing I had that with Brittany. There is no way Mike is going to just dump you and forget about the last two years." Santana stood up hoping Tina would follow. "You really need to talk to Mike about this" "Yeah I guess your right" Tina said grabbing Santana's hand. "I just don't know how to bring it up" Tina admitted. "Well we are heading to Glee. Just sing about it" Santana said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok guys I think we are just about ready for Nationals this weekend. We still have a few minutes left of class; does anyone have anything they want to share?" Mr. Shue asked. "I actually have something I would like to sing" Tina said raising her hand. "Come on down Tina" Mr. Shue announced as Tina stood up grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her up with her. "This song is for Mike. Mike you have become everything to me and I just want to show you exactly how much you have done for me." Tina said as her and Santana sat down on two stools.

For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through through it all<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

Tina had tears rolling down her cheeks again as she finished. Mike stood up with tear filled eyes as well and pulled Tina into a hug. "Ok you freaks, this isn't a freak show. Now get out of here so Asian Fusion can have a moment." Santana shouted at everyone as they started to head out of the room. It wasn't until everyone left that Mike pulled back to look at her.

"Hey babe, what is going on? You have been acting weird all day." Mike asked her. Tina looked up at him "Mike, I'm scared about what is going to happen when you go to New York. I'm afraid if you we stay together, that you will come to resent me for it but I also don't want to hold you back. I don't know what the right thing to do here is but I don't want to live without you." Tina admitted causing the tears to keep coming down. "Tina I love you and don't plan on ending this anytime soon. You won't be holding me back. I want to be with you for a long time." Mike said kneeling in front of her. Tina started crying even harder "You are just saying that because you are just as scared." Tina said through tears before she ran out of the room.

Mike started to head out after her but he couldn't get her words out of his head. After a few minutes, Mike finally stood up and grabs his backpack to head home. He went straight up to his room when he got home, turned the radio on and lay down on his bed. He had never really thought about what would happen when he went to college. A long distance relationship always seems to never work out but the thought of living without Tina hurt too much to bear. Tina was someone that he could picture himself with in ten years or with kids or even grandkids. Mike felt that his answer lied in that fact; he saw Tina as his future. Suddenly he sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He knew exactly what he needed to do but couldn't do it by his self. "Hello" Puck said on the other end of the phone. "Hey man I need your help with something tomorrow" Mike said quickly. "Sure whatcha need?"

Everyone walked into the choir room to see a note on the white board saying to head to the auditorium. They all shuffled back out of the room and down the hallway. "So what did boy Chang say after we all left yesterday?" Santana asked Tina as they were walking. "He said that he loved me and didn't want to break up but I don't think he has thought it through." Tina said sadly as they made it into the auditorium. They all took a seat in the front row still wondering why they were there. There were two stools and two microphones sitting in the middle of the stage with a spotlight being shown down on them. Mike and Puck walked across the stage and took their seats. Mike looked like he was on his way to a wedding wearing black pants, vest and tie with a white dress shirt. Even Puck was dressed nicely for Puck. "Hey guys I want to dedicate this song to Tina. I know you aren't sure about our future but I hope this helps with how I feel about our future." Mike said and then Puck started playing his guitar.

If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?  
>If you you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?<p>

I never know what the future brings  
>But I know you're here with me now<br>We'll make it through and I hope  
>You are the one I share my life with<p>

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?  
>If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?<p>

I don't know why you're so far away  
>But I know that this much is true<br>We'll make it through and I hope  
>You are the one I share my life with<p>

And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
>And I pray that you're the one I build my home with<br>I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong  
>That it takes my breath away<br>And I breath you into my heart  
>And I pray for the strength to stand today<p>

'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right  
>And though I can't be with you tonight<br>And though my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?

Mike stood up and started to walk down the stairs so he could talk to Tina. She had tears streaming down her face and was just starring at Mike with wide eyes. Mike got down on both of his knees in front of her and took her hands "Tina I know you are scared about everything but I'm not. I know that I want you in my life and I know that there is nothing in the world that will make me change my mind." Mike said causing Tina to smile a little. "My Grandmother gave this to me last year in hopes that I would give it to the one I wanted to marry. She had a hunch that it would be you just by her seeing how we are together." Mike said pulling a box out of his pants and pulling one of his legs out from underneath him. "Tina Cohen-Chang, I know the next few years will be difficult and crazy at times. Everyone knows how I feel about you, including your parents when I talked to them last night. I promise to love you every minute of every day of the rest of our lives and take care of you if bad times were to happen." Mike pulled the box open with his own eyes tearing up. "Tina will you marry me?" Mike finally asked causing everyone watching to gasp and awe. Tina looked from the ring to Mike and started to smile even bigger. "Yes, of course I will marry you" Tina said causing Mike to lift Tina up and pull her into a tight hug and spin her around. He finally set her back on the ground and slid the ring on her finger. "Perfect" Mike said starring at the ring "Yeah we are" Tina added causing them both to smile.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This was just a short little story about how I think and wish the whole conversation should go this year. I married my high school boyfriend and know that it is possible for them to survive especially seeing how much they do love each other. Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
